strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 13
Series 13 'of Strictly Come Dancing began airing on BBC One on September 5, 2015 with a launch show, with the live shows starting on September 25, 2015. The series was presented by Tess Daly and Claudia Winkleman. Zoe Ball returned to present spin-off show called Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two on BBC Two. The judging panel consisted of Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. Jay McGuiness and his partner, Aliona Vilani were crowned series champions. He became the first celebrity since Louis Smith in Series 10 to win the show without falling into the bottom two dance-off during the series, as well as being the first since Kara Tointon in Series 8 to win without achieving a perfect 40 score during the competition. Aliona Vilani also became the first professional in the show's history to win the show for a second time. This series also saw long standing professional Anton du Beke reach the final for the first time, and Kevin Clifton becoming the first professional dancer to reach three consecutive finals. Professionals from the last series who will not return include Trent Whiddon and Iveta Lukosiute. Robin Windsor, who did not return last series due to an injury, will also not return for this series, though it was revealed that he will be involved in the spin-off It Takes Two. Three new professional dancers were introduced, Russian dancer Gleb Savchenko (from the American, Australian and Russian versions of Dancing with the Stars), South African dancer Oti Mabuse (from Germany's Let's Dance) and Italian dancer Giovanni Pernice. Couples In the thirteenth series, there were fifteen celebrity contestants: Scoring Chart *Gold: Winners *Silver: 2nd Place *Pink: Couple eliminated that week 'Average Chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale. Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' scores are as follows: Couples' Highest and Lowest Scoring Dances Weekly Scores and Songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores are given (in parenthesis) in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. 'Launch Show' *Musical Guest: Jess Glynne - "Don't Be So Hard on Yourself" & "Hold My Hand" and Gregory Porter - "Puttin' On the Ritz" 'Week 1' 'Night 1' 'Night 2' 'Week 2' *Musical Guest: Rod Stewart - "Please" 'Week 3: Movie Week' *Musical Guest: Andrea Bocelli - "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" 'Week 4' *Musical Guest: Will Young - "Joy" 'Week 5' *Musical Guest: Bryan Adams - "Brand New Day" 'Week 6: Halloween Week' *Musical Guest: James Morrison - "Demons" 'Week 7' *Musical Guest: Seal - "Every Time I'm With You" 'Week 8' *Musical Guest: Years & Years - "King" and Brandon Flowers - "Still Want You" 'Week 9: Blackpool Week' *Musical Guest: Anastacia - "I'm Outta Love" and Take That - "Hey Boy" 'Week 10' *Musical Guest: Adam Lambert - "Another Lonely Night" and Il Divo - "Quien Sera? (Sway)" 'Week 11: Musicals Week' *Musical Guest: Josh Groban - "Over the Rainbow" 'Week 12: Semi-final' *Musical Guest: Kylie Minogue - "I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter" *For the Dance Off, Anita and Gleb chose to dance their Salsa, while Katie and Anton chose to dance their Waltz. 'Week 13: Final' *Musical Guest: Ellie Goulding - "Love Me Like You Do" 'Show 1' 'Show 2' Dance Chart *Green: Highest Scoring Dance *Pink: Lowest Scoring Dance TV Ratings Weekly ratings for each show on BBC One. All numbers are in millions and provided by BARB. Category:Series 13 Category:Series